Colmillos de Venganza
by geminisnocris
Summary: Un vampiro que aun guarda un poco de conciencia en su ser, un niño que crece bajo sus alas para convertirse en uno de ellos, su mejor amigo un hombre lobo y su hermano su objetivo de caza. Albafica x Agasha , Lugonis x Eri.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada.

De nuevo yooo! Sacando a la luz estos fics que nacieron en mi larga ausencia, espero les guste y me alegra saber que están por ahí siempre leyendo mis locuras, un mega abrazo ¡!

Londres, mayo 1823…

Descansaba con sus alas invisibles sobre el edificio más alto, desde ahí, con su afilada vista puede verla caminar. La ha seguido desde días atrás, ha memorizado su perfume, el timbre de su voz en tan distinguible del resto de la humanidad que la rodea. Sonríe, y sus colmillos brillan a la luz de la luna, está sediento, podría gruñir de placer de solo imaginarse las mil y una formas de beberle su sangre, pero prefiere ser cauteloso, rápido, de mente fría... no puede fallar, porque cuando un vampiro ha escogido su presa, nada, ni nadie puede evitar que la cambie.

Abre sus brazos, se pone de pie y acomoda ese sombrero de copa que cubre sus rizos rojos antes de lanzarse de picada hasta el suelo duro y áspero, levantando una nube de polvo, la misma que bajo el faro de fuego lo hace lucir fantasmal, se sacude la gabardina negra que lo cubre, y saca un par de guantes negros, esos que usa solo en momentos especiales, y este es uno de esos, mide, calcula, saborea en el aire la agitación de su víctima, y camina, jamás correría, de todas formas, desde que él la ha escogido, ella no tiene a donde ir, no puede esconderse...

—Mente fría...—se dice a unos pasos de ella, a unos centímetros de su olor a rosas, a unas milésimas de que su cabello le haga cosquillas en las mejillas, a una vuelta de girarla y hundirse en su pálido cuello, de enredarla entre sus brazos y brindarle el cálido beso de la muerte. Pero fracasa de nuevo, de nuevo la deja ir, frunce el ceño con disgusto, da media vuelta y gruñe golpeando una pared—Imposible—se repite mil veces—un vampiro... no puede sentir lastima no... — la necesitaba, necesitaba probar que era uno de ellos, deseaba dejar de ser señalado como el devorador de ratas, como el asesino de perros, una prueba que para él era difícil de pasar— no puedo hacerlo…

Un simple comienzo…

Entró como todas las noches en las que no había podido cazar a aquella mujer, en silencio, con su cabeza baja, tratando de pasar desapercibido por aquellos que como él vivían entre las sombras, ocultos en el castillo que alguna vez, más de cien años atrás le había pertenecido a su familia, se apartó el sombrero que cubría su cabeza y apresuró su paso hasta su habitación, no sin antes ser detenido por unas manos delgadas en su antebrazo.

—Lugonis…—murmuró la joven que lo había interceptado aun entre la oscuridad.

—Eri…

Ambos vampiros se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo, o bien pudo haber sido una eternidad, pues para ellos el tiempo es algo efímero, algo que no les causa dolor o angustia mucho menos alguna preocupación.

—Ellos han partido…—la joven rubia frunció con congoja el ceño ante la mirada del pelirrojo luego de hablarle— se han marchado porque Amor… Amor dijo que tú has seguido una mortal durante algún tiempo y no has podido darle fin… tienen miedo que ella y tu…

Lugonis aparto el brazo de la joven con fuerza sin dejarla terminar y se giró comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, sabía lo que eso significaba, Cardinale terminaría el trabajo que en realidad el ni siquiera había podido comenzar o no había querido comenzar, no espero que aquella joven lo siguiera, tampoco le importo si lo había hecho, simplemente corrió, podría decirse que inmediatamente voló y desapareció entre la niebla mientras su inerte corazón daba un vuelco imaginando lo peor.

Eri suspiró, se aferró a una de las columnas para verlo partir, deseaba seguirlo, deseaba ayudarle, pero su hermano Cardinale le daría fin a su milenaria vida si se aparecía con quien ellos desde hace poco consideraban un traidor, se tapó sus cabellos amarillos con una suave capa café y regresó a paso lento hacia el interior de aquel gigantesco castillo, con sus dedos anudados de angustia y su alma que aun brillaba en su pecho palpitándole con nerviosismo, estaba asustada pero pensándolo bien por él correría el riesgo, se detuvo, giró sobre sus mismos pasos y salió a toda velocidad tras el pelirrojo.

—x—

Rose, que así se llamaba aquella mortal asediada por Lugonis, caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, esa sensación de ser vigilada desde hacía días la tenía nerviosa, abrumada, asustada. El callejón que la llevaba camino a su casa jamás había lucido tan lúgubre y solitario, tan callado y denso, sus cabellos turquesa se movían con rapidez y los rizos que cubrían su frente se acompasaban al movimiento de su cuerpo en cada paso, en cada salto, dejó sin darse cuenta en el suelo, la peineta rosada que adornaba su cabeza y sin dudarlo más emprendió una carrera hasta la puerta de su hogar, abrió con rapidez aquella tranca de madera y hierro que rechinaba en cada entrada y salida y se encerró bajo llave, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la puerta mullida y trató de calmar su respiración acelerada, había días como esos en lo que sentía que una mano fría le acariciaba su espalda, o un suave jadeo le recorría el cuello.

—De verdad eres tan hermosa…

Una ronca e irreconocible voz a sus espaldas la paralizó por completo, abrió más sus ojos con terror y una lagrima de desesperación escapó de ellos, sintió entonces una caricia real de aquel ser que aun para ella no tenía rostro y eso la hizo temblar, estremecerse hasta que sus piernas vibraran en un suave temblor, todo el mundo sabía que ella vivía sola, y ahora estaba segura de encontrarse finalmente con un ladrón o asesino—Por favor… no me haga daño…—suplicó en un halo de voz que el viento que se coló por la ventana se llevó junto a sus prontos gimoteos.

—Tranquila preciosa… solo será un breve mordisco…—dijo la criatura tras una fuerte carcajada, sujetándola en el acto con fuerza y atrayéndola hasta girarla y capturar sus ojos de un celeste más cercano a un cielo despejado en verano, lleno al mismo tiempo de pequeños cristales de agua que los hacían ver más enormes y llenos de terror— me da tanto pesar tener que tomar tu vida… —murmuro el vampiro acariciando con falsa ternura las mejillas ya húmedas de la mujer— de verdad, no me canso de decir que eres muy hermosa.

—Por favor…—suplicó Rose una vez más, sujetando las manos del hombre que tenía un rostro afilado y hermoso — señor… yo le prometo que no diré nada… yo… tomen todo lo que deseen… por favor…—imploro sin perder de vista la mirada fría de su captor, sintiéndose casi como hipnotizada.

—¡Calla! …—grito finalmente exasperado, tomándola con fuerza de su muñeca para girarla y mostrarla a su acompañante— ¿es esta la mujer Amor?—cuestionó mirando fijamente al chico rubio que yacía a sus espaldas.

—Lo es mi señor Cardinale… es la joven que Lugonis no ha podido acabar…— contestó Amor con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya veo…—murmuró el mayor aun con la muñeca de la mujer sujeta— es una joven dotada no lo puedo negar…—dijo recorriéndole el cuerpo con su vista fría y vacía— aun así es humana… y ya sabes que un vampiro… no se puede dejar conocer por estos seres inferiores, seria nuestro fin… ¿ha quedado claro Amor?

—Tan claro como el agua mi señor…—respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande— pero ¿no quiere que sea yo quien la acabe?

La joven de nuevo derramó un par de lágrimas ante la discusión de esos hombres, su vida terminaría justo ahí, sin ella proponérselo, sin ella darse cuenta, a causa de un ser que ni siquiera conocía, tuvo intensiones de aclarar que ella no sabía de qué hablaban pero al momento sintió como su muñeca era estrujada con fuerza hasta crujir, aun así no hizo nada por detenerlo, observó cómo sin algún esfuerzo era puesta en los brazos de ese chico rubio que se hacia llamar Amor y ella sin poder evitarlo solo cerró sus ojos para sentir el suave vapor que salía de la boca de su pronto asesino, se mordió con fuerza sus labios para no dejar salir un quejido cuando con horror vio la puerta de su habitación abrirse y asomar un par de deditos y un pequeño y pálido rostro, negó lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención para que el niño que poco a poco se abría paso regresara al interior y guardara silencio, luego sintió el terror recorrer cada centímetro de sus entrañas cuando pensó en lo peor viendo a sus dos pequeños a manos de esos despiadados seres. Capturó finalmente la atención del niño que se asomaba y con su índice le ordenó regresar y guardar silencio, por lo demás ella estaba segura que el pequeño jamás dejaría solo a su hermano menor de apenas unos meses de edad.

—x—

—No te atrevas…—la voz de Lugonis tras el fuerte sonido de la puerta partiéndose en dos, hizo que los dos vampiros y la joven se giraran para verlo mostrar sus colmillos y avanzar con rapidez—¡déjala ir Amor!… ¡ella es mi presa…!

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos con malicia y aferró más a Rose contra su cuerpo haciéndola gemir de dolor, sus afiladas uñas le habían abierto una pequeña herida en el hombro que emanaba aquel liquido carmesí y ahora este recorría el antebrazo de la joven que por un momento observó a Lugonis como su salvador.

—Tu no eres mi superior… —masculló Amor y Cardinale dio un paso atrás para cruzar sus brazos y verlos luchar por la tan codiciada presa— no pudiste acabar con ella ahora no esperes que el señor Cardinale te permita siquiera regresar al castillo… mucho menos tomar de su sangre—afirmó dando un leve olfateo al cabello de la joven.

Los ojos del pelirrojo viajaban desde los profundos y atemorizados celestes de Rose hasta los vacíos y fríos de ambos vampiros, desde donde estaba podía casi sentir y escuchar la fuerza con la que Amor presionaba a la joven entre sus brazos haciendo crujir sus delicados huesos, podía casi sentir cada latido en su pecho y escuchaba su atropellada respiración, no tenía mucho tiempo si en realidad quería salvarla, en ese instante se maldecía mil veces el no haberla acabado cuando la observaba salir al jardín a atender las rosas o cuando a media noche danzaba cerca de una hoguera como tributo a un ser que el jamás llegó a conocer, el olor a sangre que emanaba del cuerpo de ella lo hacía turbar sus pensamientos y el instinto animal que solía ocultar para no sentirse como una bestia poco a poco crecía desde su interior, una idea descabellada lo hizo guardar silencio por unos minutos… ¿y si la convertía en un vampiro? Sería su primera vez… como cuando le tocó a él… el único problema es que, el sabía que jamás podría detenerse, estaba acostumbrada a vaciar hasta la última gota de sangre de cada una de sus víctimas, de esos pequeños animales.

—Vaya… vaya…— Cardinale finalmente dejó su silencio para acercarse hasta Lugonis y colocarse frente a él, verle la duda en su rostro le causaba una tremenda curiosidad— ¿Un vampiro con conciencia? —Sonrió buscando la mirada del pelirrojo—Lugo…

—No me llames Lugo… sabes que mi nombre completo es Lugonis… dile a Amor que la libere…—murmuró sin apartar la vista sobre el chico y la joven que sollozaba casi en silencio, conteniendo la furia que le hacia hervir la sangre cada vez que el mayor se enfrentaba a sus gustos personales.

—Bien… —el rubio se giró hacia Amor y con un movimiento de su cabeza le ordenó liberarla.

—Pero…—dudó el más joven con su ceño fruncido.

—Pero nada Amor… déjala ir… Lugonis acabara con el trabajo que nosotros comenzamos, de hecho… es su tarea de la semana—dijo Cardinale mientras se giraba lentamente hacia el pelirrojo— sabes que no podemos dejarla vivir ¿cierto?… sabe de nosotros… sabe nuestros nombres… y donde vivimos…

Rose se contrajo al sentir como el chico la liberaba y se dejó caer al suelo sin perder de vista de uno a otro de los tres hombres que la rodeaban.

—Por favor… no diré nada—suplico por última vez recogiendo el brazo que Amor le había herido—se lo suplico… señor Lugonis…—rogó ante el pelirrojo que parecía querer ayudarle, pero este le dedico una mirada fría e indiferente que la dejo impávida en el suelo.

El olor a sangre fresca dominaba a Lugonis cada vez más, y tenerla a su merced tan cerca poco a poco mermaba su fuerza de voluntad, sus puños se contrajeron con rabia y tragó grueso—solo una mordida—se dijo, y estaba seguro que con ese le salvaría su vida.

—Anda…—Cardinale sonrió al verlo tan abstraído en Rose y se alejó dando un paso atrás para permitirle acercarse a la joven— sálvala… de nosotros… —murmuró asintiendo hacia Amor quien no dudó un instante en abalanzarse de nuevo a la joven, finalmente sonrió aun mas, complacido al ver como esta vez ambos vampiros se enfrentaban por la mujer que aterrada los observaba desde el suelo, casi podría soltar una fuerte carcajada al sentirse vencedor, cuando el pelirrojo rugio sobre el chico en defensa de la joven.

—x—

Lugonis había saltado frente a ella para protegerla de Amor y ahora se enfrentaban midiendo su fuerza, mostrando ambos a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventaba, sus afilados colmillos, luego vino un puño, una patada y al final, un fuerte mordisco que marcó el rostro fino del mas joven en apariencia bastó para hacerle enfurecer más de la cuenta y rodar en el piso entre rugidos y aruñazos, todo ante la atenta mirada de Cardinale quien no movió un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, o si lo hizo, había tardado una milésima de segundo en ir y venir para darle campo a ambos vampiros.

Amor se movía motivado no tanto por las órdenes del vampiro mayor, si no por el odio que sentía sobre Lugonis, un odio que había nacido cien años atrás cuando él mismo intentó acabar con su vida y Cardinale se lo había prohibido, en aquellos años ellos huían de los legendarios cazadores y Lugonis era la más grande amenaza de ese pequeño pueblo en el cual se había convertido casi en un rey, por lo tanto esa oportunidad que le brindaba su señor, jamás la iba a dejar ir.

Rose, que yacía en el suelo, se empujó con sus manos alejándose de ambos seres, buscando entre lo que había botado algo que le ayudase a salir de esa situación, de repente, sus ojos viajaron hasta la canasta que solía usar para salir al jardín y despacio se acercó metiendo sus delgados dedos en busca de una de las tijeras con las que solía cortar sus rosas, sintió el frio metal y cerró sus ojos llenándose de valor dispuesta a acabar con esos vampiros mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, sin pensarlo más se puso de pie acercándose a ellos, tratando de incrustar la improvisada daga en la espalda de Amor, pero había algo con lo que ella no contaba, la velocidad con la que estos seres se enfrentaban era impresionante, haciéndola finalmente errar en su objetivo, incrustando la afilada arma en la espalda de Lugonis mientras sus ojos se abrían con espanto, quedando de pie e indefensa ante el inesperado golpe con el que el pelirrojo reaccionó, para ella fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que se vio entre los brazos del vampiro, incapaz de moverse o liberarse, sintió entonces la presión en su cuello y la debilidad que casi instantáneamente la consumía, su corazón latía con fuerza aumentando más la correntada de su sangre que se agolpaba contra sus venas. Al mismo tiempo su vista se cerraba en una oscuridad que finalmente la consumió por completo.

Lugonis se cegó, el dolor y la rabia lo habían dominado, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía era demasiado tarde, se removió, pero no recibió respuesta, no hubo una lucha por parte de ella, ni un solo quejido, solo un cuerpo frágil a merced de su fuerza sobrenatural, el sabor sarroso y a la vez exquisito de la sangre de esa mujer que había perseguido por semanas, y su cegado frenesí que significaba ver morir a su presa no le permitió dejar una sola gota de sangre recorriéndole las venas. Entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza apartándola con suavidad mientras al mismo tiempo la recostaba en el suelo, con su vista fija sobre sus parpados cerrados y sus mejillas ahora pálidas, una mueca de resignación que adornó sus labios—Lo siento… —murmuro en un susurro solo capaz de oírse por el mismo.

—Y eso es todo…—dijo Amor palmeando con burla el hombro de Lugonis, y apartando la tijera aun incrustada, recibiendo por parte de este un fuerte empujón haciéndole caer el suelo viéndose ambos uno con rabia y otro con odio.

—No te atrevas a colocarme un solo dedo encima Amor… —rugió Lugonis poniéndose de pie, viendo con rabia como todo desde un principio estaba preparado por ambos seres. Pero la mano de Cardinale le sostuvo de abalanzarse sobre el rubio que ahora reía con fuerza—¡déjame Cardinale!…

—¡Ya basta!… ambos… es hora de marcharnos… —el mayor apartó la mano de su hombro y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta aun de espaldas— y con respecto a tu cobardía…quema la casa y hazlo parecer un accidente… —ordenó finalmente antes de desaparecer del lugar—no queremos caza vampiros cerca…

—Ya escuchaste—reafirmo Amor sacudiendo la gabardina café y acomodándose un par de guantes rojos mientas pasaba al lado del pelirrojo.

Lugonis simplemente aparto su rostro ignorándolo por completo hasta sentirlo partir, cuando la soledad llenó el lugar y el silencio se hizo dueño del aire que apenas entraba, se agachó con delicadeza para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta lo que parecía su habitación.

Observó la mullida cama justo al lado de la ventana, un par de almohadones rellenos de plumas y un par de sábanas blancas como su piel que apartó con una mano mientras que con la otra aun la sostenía, cuando hubo terminado la recostó con suavidad sin perderle de vista, cerro sus ojos sentándose a su lado, oliendo por última vez el perfume de su cabello que poco a poco se extinguía y tocando por primera vez su piel, abrió sus ojos y se tomó el tiempo para entrelazar sus dedos, ¿hacia cuanto no acariciaba a alguien con tanta ternura? Una mujer hermosa, con una voz fina que en varias ocasiones interpretaba suaves tonadas cerca del rio, todo había acabado tan rápido, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra con ella, sabía que ese final llegaría de una forma u otra pero, sonrió, ¿Qué le diría si hubiese tenido la oportunidad? Él era un hombre legendario, aun así no tenía nada que decir ¿le hubiese tenido miedo? ¿se hubiese enamorado? Sacudió su cabeza soltando su mano y delineándole los labios con suavidad, se puso de pie para finalmente salir del lugar y encender fuego, pero al llegar a la puerta y dar un paso más, un ruido muy peculiar lo detuvo, una especie de maullido ahogado— ¿un gato? —se cuestionó regresando hasta la habitación, recorriendo el lugar minuciosa mente con su vista, oído y olfato, centímetro por centímetro, caminando de nuevo hacia la cama, no era que un gato fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo pero le encantaban, su sangre era deliciosa, y si bien ya había comido algo no era mala idea llevárselo para más tarde.

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de la mujer e inmediatamente el mismo ruido le guio hasta el enorme ropero viejo que amueblaba el cuarto, se puso de pie y sin dudarlo abrió las puertas de golpe, quedando ante un pequeño moisés de mimbre cubierto de sabanas, comenzó a apartarlas con rapidez hasta quedar frente a frente con el pequeño dueño de dos pequeños orbes celestes que no dejaban de llorar, el olor a rosas idéntico al de su madre impregno inmediatamente su nariz, sin pensarlo lo tomó de sus brazos y lo sacó de la pequeña cesta para contemplarlo mejor contra la luz, lo acomodó atropelladamente entre sus regazos y el pequeño se calló respirando aun agitado mientras se chupaba su pulgar entre una pequeña sonrisa, sabía lo que debía hacer, acabar con todos y no dejar un solo rastro, pero… aun en su alma existía algo de compasión y la mirada del infante le recordaba sin dudarlo a la joven que tanto había asediado, saco el pequeño Moises en donde lo había encontrado y lo recostó de nuevo dejándolo junto a su madre.

Lugonis quebró cuanta madera pudo y la agrupó en medio de la sala, al igual que ropa y adornos, aun así conservo una fotografía de la joven y un hermoso colgante que sobresalía al lado de recuadro, cuando hubo finalizado regresó a la habitación de la joven y envolvió al pequeño con las sabanas para salir del lugar, encendiendo a su paso la pila de escombros que había acomodado— Albafica…—murmuro leyendo el camafeo que había conservado y que coloco en el cuello del pequeño justo para perderse entre la oscuridad del bosque y la luz de las llamas a sus espaldas, aun asi otro par de ojos llenos de ira y tristeza lo vieron partir, para de igual forma perderse al lado contrario de donde aquel vampiro se marchaba.

—x—

El suspiro de tranquilidad de Eri acompañado de una sonrisa cuando la imagen de Lugonis se abrió paso entre la maleza del bosque sano y salvo, fue tan hondo como ninguno en sus cientos de años, pero de la misma forma en la que había sonreído quiso llorar, al ver como el pelirrojo traía entre sus brazos un bulto que lloraba como un pequeño bebé, su estómago se contrajo de nervios al colocarse frente a su compañero y alzar sus brazos con fuerza para detenerlo.

—Lugonis… dime que esto que llevas, sea lo que sea lo piensas entregar a mi hermano…

El pelirrojo se abrió paso sin decirle nada, simplemente la ignoro por completo siguiendo su camino, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, el solo lo conservaría como los gatos y perros que luego devoraba.

Erín se dio vuelta presionando sus puños con fuerza al sentirse sola y avanzo a toda velocidad hasta tomarlo de su ante brazo y finalmente ponerle un alto a sus pasos.

—Lugonis… mi hermano…

—Tu hermano Cardinale—afirmó Lugonis dándose vuelta para apartarla con fuerza y fijar sus ojos en los de ella— no debe de saber esto… lo esconderé en mi cabaña cerca al rio y…

—Sabes que Cardinale no te lo permitiría… —susurró Eri acercándose de nuevo—Lugonis por primera vez en tu vida déjame ayudarte… —rogó, la sola idea de verlo morir a manos del Cardinale y Amor le erizaba su piel—puedo inventar algo, salvarte a ti y a ese mortal que…

—Albafica…

—¿Perdon?

—Su nombre es Albafica… y algún dia será un vampiro como yo…

—Lugo… déjame ayudarte— rogó de nuevo, esta vez viendo de reojo la canasta que comenzaba a moverse y hacer ruido de pequeños sollozos— tengo mas años que tu, puedo contener mis ganas de succionar su sangre…

El llanto de hambre del pequeño poco a poco se dejaba escuchar más, y el desespero de Lugonis era cada vez más evidente, ahora el pelirrojo veía de la canasta a la joven que toda su vida había estado ahí para él, pero que él siempre había rechazado, la hermana del ser que detestaba, no podía confiar totalmente en ella, su vida y la de la criatura dependía del secreto que ella pudiese guardar, se acercó lentamente, como si quisiera entrar en su mente y con su mano libre le sostuvo el mentón.

— ¿Qué dirás?

—Que te echaste a morir entre las llamas… mi hermano siempre te ha considerado un ser débil…—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Lugonis y la presionaba entre las de ella— diré que te vi y me quedé a tu lado hasta que no quedase mas que tu ceniza entre los escombros

¿Sabes cómo calmarlo? — Erin sonrió y asintió lentamente—bien… vamos… —murmuró mostrándole el pequeño que ella sacó entre las sabanas y cargó con cariño tras el pelirrojo que se internaba en el bosque.

continuara...

Y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por la tardanza...

Un padre eterno.

Si aún circulase aire en sus pulmones, su respiración sería lo único que se habría escuchado en ese momento, la enorme sala de estar de la que hubiese sido la casa de Lugonis tiempo atrás, daba una apariencia lúgubre, fría y sola, los cuadros que se mantenía colgados en la pared, se sumaban a la indiferencia que recorría cada rincón marmolado del lugar y la imagen de los tres vampiros que se mantenían inmóviles, con su vista fija uno en el otro, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, podría haber sido en ese momento casi un cuadro realista, solo la poca brisa que se infiltraba por las enormes ventanas semi abiertas movía el largo vestido de la joven rubia que en ese momento se encontraba tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor y su seguidor de un hecho del que ni ella misma podía convencerse aún.

Los parpados de Eri se cerraron una vez más al terminar su declaración, como si se tratase de un juicio donde lo más importante era convencer a un duro juez.

—Así que… muerto—dijo Cardinale, no apartó la vista de su hermana que se mantenía de pie ante él y Amor, quien la dibujaba con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro—me estás diciendo que… Lugonis se suicidó junto a la mujer en su cabaña y no quedó rastro de él ¿cierto?— murmuró casi con un contenido pesar.

—Yo misma lo vi…—dijo Eri abriendo lentamente sus ojos y levantando su mirada para clavarla en los de su mayor— se lanzó al fuego a pesar de que traté de detenerlo… vacío, sin esperanza—murmuró desviando sus orbes hacia el piso de nuevo, tratando que sus palabras se tiñeran de nostalgia.

—Es una lástima ¿sabes? —dijo Cardinale poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la joven, levantando su mano y dejándola reposar sobre su hombro— el tipo no era tan malo, era poderoso pero terco…

Eri por su parte tenía su rostro cabizbajo y cruzaba sus dedos en espera que el mayor reconociera que ella decía la verdad, tal vez era esa una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro, se repetía incesantemente, no poder demostrar con facilidad las emociones humanas, o a decir verdad, carecer en su totalidad de ellas.

—Lo es…—dijo finalmente la chica levantando su mirada y buscando la de su hermano una vez más— pero ya lo hecho, hecho está, no hay manera de regresarlo y… ¿si no me crees? Puedes mandar al perro de Amor a revisar los restos de la cabaña—aclaró, viendo con una sonrisa al joven que la observaba con ira, el rostro de su hermano le demostraba que creía en sus palabras— ahí podrás encontrar sus huesos, destruí su cabeza para evitar que la gente del pueblo reconociera sus colmillos…

—Excelente trabajo hermana—sonrió Cardinale e inmediatamente se giró rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse para dar la última orden del día — no me molesten hasta el anochecer…—dijo con su mirada fija en el alba que rayaba las montañas y teñía el cielo con colores más claros.

—Así será…—dijeron tanto Eri como Amor mientras se veían de reojo, ella con una sonrisa y el con furia.

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta verlo perderse entre las sombras del enorme castillo anglosajón, y una vez que no hubo señal de su presencia se encararon con rapidez.

—Esa sonrisa no te durara toda la eternidad y lo sabes Eri… no sé por qué pero, no creo en una sola de tus palabras… —dijo el chico entrecerrando sus ojos— no soy como tu hermanito que cree en todas las estupideces que le dices…

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dure esta sonrisa en mi rostro y todavía más lo que pienses de mí, y si… tienes razón no te pareces en nada a mi hermano, cuando logres superarlo Amor… solo entonces tus palabras podrán preocuparme… mientras tanto sigues siendo el perro fiel de Cardinale… — la joven le dio la espalda y caminó sin temor hasta su habitación— ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer y de paso descansar... — dijo y siguió su paso con tranquilidad, ocultando cualquier ápice de desesperación que pronto se haría evidente.

Amor se quedó en silencio, aun incrédulo por todo lo que había pasado, y con su orgullo todavía más herido que antes, con varias preguntas rondando su cabeza que ahora le hacían dudar de Eri ¿Lugonis había muerto realmente? ¿Había acabado su vida por una simple humana? ¿Le había quitado de sus manos la venganza de su orgullo? ¿Le había ganado de nuevo?, cerró sus puños hasta palidecer sus nudillos y sus dientes se presionaron con fuerza hasta escucharse casi chirrear.

—Maldito seas Lugonis… y tu también Eri…—siseo con rabia rumbo a su habitación.

—x—

Los cálidos rayos de sol poco a poco se fueron infiltrando entre la madera de los viejos pinos, los pájaros ya comenzaban su canto entre los arboles ya iluminados por el suave brillo de la mañana y los animales le daban inicio a sus actividades cotidianas. El corazón de aquel bosque oscuro ese día lucía radiante, en medio de su flora espesa, una pequeña cabaña sobresalía en uno de sus claros más escondidos, no cualquier cabaña, sino una donde los gorgoteos de un pequeño infante comenzaban a llenar de vida el olvidado lugar, a pesar de eso, las ventanas se mantenían herméticamente cerradas, de la misma forma su puerta y cada hendija que existía en la madera, aunque afuera el sol fuese cada vez más abrazador, en su interior reinaba solo la claridad de una vela y los ojos vigilantes y expectantes de un legendario vampiro.

Lugonis se mantenía a una distancia prudente cerca de un improvisado encierro que había construido durante la madrugada, aprovechando que Eri había dormido de una manera casi mágica al infante y este apenas se venía despertando, le parecía fascinante como el niño de unos profundos ojos celestes era tan idéntico a su madre, pero debía será cauteloso, pues cada vez que el bebé lograba verlo un llanto se apoderaba de sus pequeños labios y él aun ignoraba como calmarlo, era tan pequeño no así inútil pues ya se podía parar sostenido de las orillas de su cautiverio. Su cuerpecito regordete le hacía ver adorable, pero su llanto lo hacía insoportable ante los delicados oídos del vampiro.

Él solo debía ser paciente, y esperar que Eri regresara con algo de comida para Albafica, pero la espera se estaba volviendo insoportable, el niño lloraba cada vez más y más y se tentaba a cargarlo entre sus brazos copiando lo que la rubia había hecho durante la madrugada rogando tener el mismo éxito ¿Por qué no?, de todas formas no podía salir a cazar algo, o siquiera asomarse, sus energías estaban agotadas y la sed comenzaba a asediarlo, finalmente se acercó hasta el encierro y con suavidad tomó al pequeño para sacarlo y casi de inmediato hizo silencio, Lugonis sonrió victorioso y decidió sentarse junto a él en una pequeña mecedora de madera pero de nuevo el llanto sumado a un desagradable olor le hicieron al pelirrojo arrepentirse de inmediato.

—Por todos los cielos…—dijo Lugonis con una mueca de asco mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez para colocar al niño de nuevo en su improvisada cuna y se alejaba para sentarse a su lado pero en una vieja cama— Eri… ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó sujetando su cabeza para luego voltear hacia el niño —Realmente pensé que esto sería más fácil ¿sabes?…—le dijo al pequeño que se había puesto de nuevo de pie sujeto de las orillas con sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas y su pañal sucio.

Albafica se quedó en silencio por un momento sin perder de vista al hombre frente a él que le hablaba, asustado, de ver al desconocido que lo había apartado de la mujer que lo alimentaba, a sus ocho meses las imágenes de su familia estaban compuestas por la mujer de cabellera larga que le hacía cosquillas en su nariz mientras le cambiaba, y un pequeño que a diario se asomaba a su cuna y le sacaba a recibir el sol de la mañana, pero ese día ninguno de los dos había llegado, nadie se había preocupado por cambiarle su pañal o darle de comer, y aparte, la noche aun no terminaba, estiró su manita moviendo sus deditos hacia el pelirrojo, dejando caer de nuevo un par de lágrimas gruesas y dejando ver su encía totalmente limpia sin ninguno de sus pequeños dientes.

—No tienes ni dientes…—murmuro Lugonis con una media sonrisa— ¿qué te puedo dar de comer… si no puedes ni morder?

Albafica se rindió incomodo de su propia suciedad y continuó llorando, intensificando cada pequeño llanto, convirtiéndolo en un grito fino y chillón.

—No… —el pelirrojo trató de nuevo de consolarlo, pero esta vez el niño le negaba los brazos, suspiró acongojado poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro alborotando su cabellera para suavizar la impaciencia que se le acumulaba tras su nuca.

De repente sus ojos viajaron a través de la habitación, buscando algo que pudiese servirle de consuelo al menor, alguna mamila, alguna fruta traída por las ardillas, pero su mirada recayó en su capa negra que colgaba tras la puerta, entonces analizó, salir al exterior podría significar su muerte, el sol les debilitaba, les envejecía de manera acelerada hasta ocasionarles la muerte, incluso hasta calcinarlos, pero era un sacrificio que posiblemente valiese la pena, tal vez y pensándolo bien, si lo dejaba al lado del camino más próximo algún humano podría llevárselo. Sin dudarlo más la tomó y se la coloco tapando lo más que podía su piel, luego se acercó al niño y lo cargó saliendo por la puerta de atrás hacia el bosque.

—x—

Cuatro caballos negros como una noche sin luna guiados por un jovencito tiraban de un carruaje oscuro, la velocidad con la que estos eran llevados permitía que una nube de polvo se levantase bajo sus patas y ruedas, haciendo que su figura luciera aún más fantasmagórica contra la luz del sol que apenas se atrevía a aventurar entre el espeso paisaje. Las calles que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo anglosajón, eran lugares que nadie se atrevía a transitar a altas horas de la noche o aun de madrugada, y eran perfectas para que Cardinale y los suyos viajaran de un lugar a otro casi como seres humanos ordinarios, o bien pudiesen alimentarse de algún forastero sin provocar tanto terror en el lugar donde vivían.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de trasladarse de un pueblo a otro, o de ir de cacería, esta vez se trataba de un plan bien armado por parte de Eri, exclusivamente para poder ayudar a Lugonis con el pequeño humano, esta vez la joven necesitaría de toda la astucia que pudiese para poder llevar a cabo tan elaborado plan y que ni su hermano ni el fastidioso de Amor o bien el resto de vampiros de otros pueblos pudiesen darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el claro más profundo del bosque y su primera parte ya estaba completada con éxito. Entre sus pálidas manos, llevaba una canasta de mimbre con frutas y algo de leche que logró conseguir de una mercader que apenas abría su negocio, la madre del joven que esta vez y con rapidez la llevaba hasta el misterioso punto sin hacer una sola pregunta, cabe resaltar que tanto Eri como su hermano y los demás eran vistos como personas de la alta sociedad que solo salían de noche por padecer una extraña enfermedad fotosensible, por lo tanto su presencia entre los habitantes no era de temer, además de que solían contratar sirvientes que fuesen extranjeros para evitar rumores y cambiarlos con regularidad, quienes mantenían su lado humano a flote dándole al castillo una apariencia menos terrorífica y abandonada durante el día.

El camino se extendió entonces por casi por una hora saliendo del pueblo, el sol, cada vez más fuerte amenazaba con filtrarse entre el cobertor del amplio carruaje, pero las bestias que lo jalaban parecían no quererse detener, evitando a toda costa que su pasajero sufriese algún daño debido a la alta exposición de la luz. La rubia levantó apenas un poco de aquella gruesa y oscura cortina para verificar que se encontrase en el mismo punto donde podía adentrarse hasta la abandonada cabaña, de una seña, jalando una pequeña campanilla, detuvo su transporte y cubierta con una capa se atrevió a salir bajo el fuerte astro, hizo señas a su acompañante para que este se bajase e instruirlo antes de comenzar su travesía.

—Cuando veas que el sol comienza a esconderse tras las montañas vendrás a este mismo lugar… ¿queda comprendido Yato?

—Si señorita… —sonrió el inocente joven castaño— ¿pero está segura que no quiere que la acompañe? —Preguntó apartando una pequeña boina para secar el sudor y ver hacia la dirección que pretendía tomar la chica— este bosque es peligroso…

—Estaré bien, no debes preocuparte por mí, solo le daré de comer a unas personas pobres que conocí días atrás… ¿de acuerdo?

El chico de no más de dieciséis años sonrió afirmando con su cabeza, sabía que no debía hacer más preguntas, su madre le había aconsejado mantenerse al margen de toda situación y regresar a casa con el primer lucero que pintase en el cielo del anochecer, sus ojos verdes mostraban el brillo jovial de todo adolecente y su sonrisa estaba llena de sinceridad.

—Si señorita… — dijo finalmente subiendo de nuevo para partir lejos del lugar.

Por su parte, Eri lo vio partir y cuando este se perdió por el angosto camino, entre los gigantes árboles, ella se recogió el vestido y sin perder más tiempo se adentró entre los arbustos, jalando a cada paso el oscuro encaje, sintiendo un poco de malicia, pues para ella salir de día era un suicidio, aferró contra su pecho aún más los comestibles y avanzó entonces a un paso más veloz. Sus manos recubiertas por guantes negros sobresalían entre su ajustado y descotado vestido, sus rizos rubios salían uno que otro bajo la capucha y sus ojos de un celeste casi transparentes iban fijos en la tierra viendo o buscando las huellas que ella misma dejase esa madrugada luego de dejar al pelirrojo con el bebé.

Se detuvo frente a la vieja cabaña, algo deteriorada ahora que la observaba a plenitud, totalmente de madera con musgo nacido sobre su tejado y algunas enredaderas en la pared, las ventanas aun cerradas y una que otra hendija descubierta por donde apenas y se dejaba ver la luz de las velas encendidas, por un momento sonrió con tranquilidad viendo que no había rastro de algún enfrentamiento, todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado a excepción de una cosa, había silencio, mucho silencio, demasiado para que a esas horas de la mañana un niño tan pequeño estuviese callado.

—No…—murmuró dejando caer la canasta en el suelo y acercándose a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta con brusquedad, esperando lo peor— ¡Lugonis! —Gritó casi exasperada viendo la soledad de la vivienda, las ropas del niño voladas por el piso y su pequeño encierro volcado— no puede ser Lugo…—susurró Eri entrando y sosteniendo entre sus manos la pequeña batita — no pudiste soportarlo… —dijo dejándose caer en la cama, recorriendo el piso y cada centímetro de la casa, buscando indicios que le permitieran saber que había pasado, sus ojos buscaron en cada rincón hasta dar con la pequeña mamila del niño y su liquido derramado, luego las huellas de las botas de Lugonis llevándola a la puerta trasera que se mecía suavemente por la brisa. Entrecerró sus ojos poniéndose de pie y caminó lentamente hasta abrirla en su totalidad, no sin antes colocar su capucha para luego quedar totalmente sorprendida.

Tras la cabaña, un pequeño riachuelo había formado un inusual lago y en medio de este, el pelirrojo cubierto con la capa, quien mecía al infante totalmente desnudo entre sus brazos mientras este gorgoteaba de tranquilidad intentando tocar los mechones rojos que le caían sobre su frente

Eri dio un suspiro de tranquilidad llevándose la mano al vacío pecho, sonrió y caminó hasta la orilla apartando su capucha antes de arrodillarse hasta tocar el agua con sus dedos.

—Lugo…

—Shhh…—siseó el vampiro—mira… le gusta el agua del lago…seguro su madre lo solía bañar en el todas las mañanas —murmuró, sin perder de vista los ojos celestes del menor que abría y cerraba sus manitos con ansias tocándole el cabello.

—Eso veo…—dijo Eri poniéndose de pie— pero lo enfermaras si no lo sacas ya…—ensanchó su sonrisa abriendo sus manos para recibir el niño— anda… dámelo…

Lugonis vio de uno a otro casi con pesar, le había costado tanto contentarlo y ahora debía escucharlo llorar de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Anda… te mostraré como calmarlo y darle su comida.

—Eri…

—Lugo… en serio— sonrió con ternura viendo como el mayor lo pensaba para cargar al niño de nuevo hacia ella — te felicito…

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres un excelente padre vampiro— rio con gracia tomando al pequeño para envolverlo en su capa— ahora a poner un pañal

Lugonis se detuvo un momento antes de salir del agua, viendo como la rubia mecía suavemente al niño haciéndolo reír por un momento mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Plantare un rosal…—murmuró para sí mismo con una media sonrisa en su rostro— padre vampiro…

—x—

Más allá de aquella escena tan dulce, un pequeño de cabellera celeste, se escabullía entre los puestos de verduras para conseguir algo de comer, luego de la noche anterior, luego que su hermano fuese robado por el extraño hombre que había matado a su madre y la extraña mujer quemado su casa, el pequeño Fraileen había quedado por su cuenta como uno más de los huérfanos que vagaban por las orillas de las iglesias pidiendo limosna, su estómago rugía con fuerza ante los exquisitos olores que despedían los puestos de comida, tenía frio, miedo, había querido llorar pero se había tragado todas sus lágrimas, el coraje que su corazón había tomado como escudo se hacía cada vez más poderoso. Una roca que sobresalía del suelo le hizo tropezar haciéndole caer con rudeza en el piso y golpearse los codos, aun así tragó grueso para no llorar.

—Niño…

La voz de un adolecente le hizo levantar la mirada, y un par de ojos celestes le vieron con soberbia.

—Aquí los huérfanos extraños no son bien recibidos… —completo otro moreno que se acercaba— ¿de dónde te escapaste? Deberías irte por dónde has venido…

—No es su problema… —murmuró el pequeño poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía su brazo— ¡déjenme en paz! — gritó con fuerza y sonrió cuando los otros chicos bajaron su mirada y dieron un paso atrás.

—Así que escapando del orfanato— dijo una voz a sus espaldas tomándolo por sus hombros con sorpresa— eso se castiga con unos cuantos azotes ¿cierto pequeñas ratas?

—Si señor Guilty…—murmuraron sin levantar la vista.

El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada, pero aun así Fraileen no se inmutó, mantuvo silencio mientras su captor lo volteaba para verle la cara sosteniéndole de su camisa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? — preguntó dando una cachetada sobre las rosadas mejillas.

El pequeño peliceleste buscó con la mirada entre la gente que murmuraba al pasar a su lado, en las paredes de piedra y las calles llenas de rocas algún nombre para no ser reconocido por sí mismo, vio la mujer que vendía rosas y sobre la mesa la diosa que su madre mantenía como regalo de alguna tía abuela lejana y de la cual escuchaba historias fantásticas que su madre llamaba mitología, Afrodita era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo poderosa y temida.

— ¡He dicho que como te llamas niño! — Guilty abofeteó con más fuerza al menor, hasta escucharlo gemir.

—Afrodita…—murmuró casi inaudible, tapando su rostro con las manos — ¡mi nombre es Afrodita! — gritó dejando al fin escapar un par de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—Bueno, Afrodita… te iras en un barco esta noche, hay demasiados huérfanos en la ciudad como para que uno más llegue a robar otro plato de comida en la mesa.

Fraileen ahora Afrodita, se mantuvo callado, sereno, no hizo algún esfuerzo por liberarse y salir corriendo, al contrario, solo cerró sus ojos, para él no quedaba nada en esa ciudad o en su vida misma que valiese la pena, asintió y el hombre moreno y alto lo lanzó con brusquedad al piso polvoso.

—Ustedes dos, llévenlo a la casa, aséenlo y denle un poco de leche y pan, que la nodriza corte su cabello, no puede llevar parásitos ni hambre en el barco o lo tirarían por la borda…

—Si señor…—murmuraron al unísono viéndolo partir— te dijimos que mejor te fueras por donde habías venido niño…— dijeron una vez a solas mientras lo recogían del piso— ¿acaso de verdad no tienes algún familiar en este lugar? — El peliceleste negó cojeando al lado de los más grandes — tienes suerte de que te mandaran a algún orfanato en las afueras de esta maldita ciudad sabes, la gente se está desapareciendo…— Afrodita levantó su mirada y se detuvo por unos instantes.

—Mi madre fue asesinada y el asesino se llevó a mi hermano…. —murmuró antes que uno de los chicos le empujara con suavidad para que no se detuviera.

—Mi madre decía que había demonios nocturnos tras las mujeres que trabajaban de noche, ella era una prostituta… y desapareció…

— ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? — preguntó con frustración.

—Por qué somos hijos de la nada Afrodita… nuestros padres tienen trabajos degradantes, si mueren más bien hacen un favor al mundo…

—Eso dice el cura que visita el orfanato constantemente…

—Juro que cuando regrese, buscare al asesino de mi hermano y madre y lo hare pagar con sangre.

Los chicos se tiraron miradas y risas y negaron lentamente con su cabeza.

—Vaya que tienes esperanzas Afrodita…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nadie a regresado a este pueblo, los niños que alguna vez se van nunca regresan, nadie desea hacerlo…

—Pero yo lo haré… se los prometo.

Los jóvenes alborotaron su cabello y lo observaron con resignación, señalando el camino hacia la casa que llamaba orfanato, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas en dirección a un futuro incierto.

Gracias por leer!

Perdon por el error!


End file.
